The Protectors
by JustMe133
Summary: What happens when you find out that there's even MORE to your life than what you thought? A group of Whitechapel friends are about to find out. Rated T for safety.
1. The Prophecy

**This is just kind of a test chapter to see how people like this story. It's different than my usual ones... Somewhat.**

**Hope you all like it.  
**

**No, I do not own any of the characters of MBAV.  
**

**Enjoy.  
**

**...  
**

Natasha, queen of Eladarin, planet in a galaxy or two away, is looking for the special group of protectors that an age-old prophecy predicted.

Two Siblings - The Sword-Wielders  
One Man - The Mighty Sorcerer  
Three Different Than The Rest - The Fighters

These six are the only ones who can save the planet from upcoming war.

Now she just has to find them ...

Years ago, she had sent her finest sorceress's all over the galaxy to begin looking for the protectors.  
All returned but one…

Evelyn.

**~*Back In Whitechapel*~**

Benny's grandma sat in her living room, casually flipping through her spell book when she came across a piece of paper that had fluttered out. Picking it up, she let out a sharp gasp.

"The prophecy…" she whispered, closing her eyes.

She had almost forgotten.

_~~Flashback~~_

"_Evelyn, you will travel to Earth," Queen Natasha said to the young woman that kneeled in front of her. Looking up in surprise, she spoke quietly._

"_Earth, your majesty? Do you really think it could hold our Protectors?"_

"_I do. They are the closest planet in any galaxy that holds any comparison to our own." _

"_That they do," she said, moving from her kneeling position to standing._

"_Evelyn, you are one of my strongest sorceress's. If Earth holds our Protectors, you will be the one to find them."_

"_Of course," she said as she curtsied. "But… there is one more question…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I've researched Earth before… and they do not live as … long as we do. They are reborn. What if the protectors aren't there yet?"_

"_Then I do not know. The war isn't here yet and time runs differently here than it does there. Maybe there's time to wait. But remember this: The longer you stay on Earth, the more you will become like them."_

_~~ End Flashback~~_

She opened her eyes and let out a shaky breath.

"Oh no… The Protectors…"

…

**Can't wait to hear everyone's opinions on this!**

**Reviews are love!**

**-JustMe133**


	2. Time To Tell

**This got some many GREAT reviews, how could I not continue it?**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter, and here we go!  
**

**Updated:1/20/2013  
**

**...  
**

Benny's grandma sat in her living room, thinking.

She knew what she had to do.

But…

She would be risking the lives of the people she called family.

Could she really do that?

"I don't have a choice do I?" she whispered to herself with a shake of the head.

She already knew the answer to that.

She really didn't.

…

"Hey Benny," Ethan said as he walked towards the taller teen and glanced at his phone. "Did your grandma just text you?" Benny shrugged and pulled out his phone.

"Yup. Said "Come home now. We need to talk." Sounds like I'm in trouble."

"Yeah, she sent the same thing to me basically. "Come over now. We need to talk.""

"Huh."

"Hey Ethan!" Jane called as she came downstairs. "Benny's grandma texted me!"

"What's going on?"

…

"Huh," Sarah said as she was walking across town and looking at her phone. "Why's Benny Grandma wanna see me?"

"You got one of those too?" Rory asked, appearing next to her suddenly.

"You did too?"

"Yup. See?" he said, holding his phone out so she could see it.

"Hmm."

"Sarah!" Erica called out then, appearing next to her out of the air. "You want to go to Benny's house with me?"

"Did you get a text too?" Rory asked, making Erica look suspicious.

"Yeah…"

Looking at each other with confused and surprised looks, the three vampires took off flying towards Benny's house.

…

The group sat in Benny's living room, talking amongst themselves, when Benny's grandma walked in.

"I see you all got my message."

"Grandma, what's going on?" Benny asked the older woman who now sat across from them.

"Well… there's something we need to talk about. As a group…"

"Is everything okay?" Sarah asked, slightly concerned for the older woman, who smiled sadly.

"Yes… everything is fine… but… there's something you kids need to know. Now where to start…"

"Start at the beginning!" Rory exclaimed innocently, making everyone groan in aggravation except for Grandma.

"Of course. You see… you all know there are more galaxies than just ours right?" Everyone nodded. "Well, in a small galaxy about one to two away, is a small planet by the name of Eladarin. It is also… my home planet…"

"WHAT?" they all chorused loudly at the older woman, who nodded shamefully.

"Grandma… are you saying you're an alien?" Benny asked, not sure what to make of this news.

"In some terms… yes. But I'm also as human as any of you. I was sent here for a reason. I was to find the six Protectors that would help save the planet. They consist of two siblings. They would be the Sword Wielders," she said, eyes landing on Ethan and Jane, who looked at each other. "A great Sorcerer," she continued, eyes now shifting to Benny. "And the three Fighters," she finished, now looking at the three vampires.

"You mean… we're supposed to go to some planet we've never heard of and, what? Play superhero?" Sarah asked skeptically, making the older woman nod.

"That's exactly what I mean. But not superheroes really… You _are_ the Protectors. We need you. I know this is a lot to take in at the moment. So please just think about it, let it soak in, and then we'll talk about it another day. And I hope this doesn't change how you all see me. I am still the kooky old woman you know and love. Nothing has changed." They all looked at each other uncertainly before leaving her house, leaving her and Benny alone.

"Grandma… "

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner Benny. I didn't think I'd ever have to, to be honest. I didn't know that my own grandson would be one of them, or that all his friends, the people I think of as family, would be them… I didn't expect any of this to happen."

"… I think I'm gonna go to Ethan's for the night. I need to think about this." She just nodded as he made his way out of the door.

"Benny?" she called out, making the tall teen look at her. "I really am sorry about this." He smiled sadly at her.

"I know grandma. We'll figure something out."

"Does it bother you? That I'm… an alien?"

"Grandma, that makes me an alien too. Do you know how _awesome_ that is? It'll be okay. You're still my grandma."

"Thank you," she said as he smiled and waved at her. "We'll talk about this tomorrow." Benny nodded and disappeared out of the house, leaving the older woman alone, where she began to plan about what would happen now.

…

**~*Back on Eladarin*~**

Natasha was sitting in her study, eyes closed, when she heard a voice in her head.

"_Your majesty."_

"_Evelyn?" _she thought back, recognizing the voice. _"Is it you?"_

"_Yes your majesty."_

"_You're alive!"_

"_Yes, but I'm also different; But alive none-the-less. And I have news."_

"_Did you…?"_

"_Yes. I found them."_

"_Finally."_

…

**Well, now they know what they have to do, but will the accept it?**

**I guess we'll see :)  
**

**Thanks for reading!  
**

**-JustMe133  
**


	3. Can We Do This?

**Look at this! A new chapter!  
**

**Know what that means?  
**

**IT'S UPDATE TIME!  
**

**Hope ya'll enjoy it.  
**

**Updated: 1/31/2013  
**

**...  
**

"I'm an alien," Benny said, lying on Ethan's floor, hands behind his head, relaxing against a big pillow.

"Technically, you're only like… a fourth alien," Ethan responded, not looking up from his comic book.

"Still! I'm... I'm barely _human_."

"You're more human than alien dude. Both your parents were human-"

"My dad was _half_ alien!"

"Benny," Ethan said, sitting up and looking at his friend. "What's it matter? Being an alien is awesome. You love stuff like that. This is like a dream come true for you!"

"I know," Benny said, sitting up from the floor and looking at Ethan. "I just… my grandma is an _alien_ dude."

"You heard her. She's as human as any of us."

"How long do you think she's been on Earth?"

"Dude, why don't you go talk to her about all of this instead of hiding out in my bedroom?" Benny groaned and rolled over, burying his face in the pillow he was using. Ethan rolled his eyes and went back to reading.

"What do you think about the whole 'Protectors' thing?" he asked, voice muffled by the pillow. Ethan looked at his friend.

"I don't know. I mean, it sounds so … outlandish. But that's what makes me believe it. Whitechapel seems to be the central hub for supernatural stuff, so why not aliens? In fact, I'm surprised we haven't met any sooner to be honest."

"Does it bother you that your best friend is an alien?"

"Even if it did, we would still be friends."

…

"I think it's bullshit," Erica said as her, Sarah, and Rory sat on a bench, waiting for Sarah's blood deliveryman. "Aliens? _Protectors? _I think Benny's grandma has knocked a few screws loose."

"Erica," Sarah scolded, "She seemed as sane as ever when she was telling us."

"Yeah, and plus, we can go to another GALAXY and become heroes! This is every nerds dream!" Rory said happily.

"No. I'm not going to do this."

"Erica. I don't think we have a choice. Besides, if we _all_ want to do this, you're outvoted."

"I'm not part of this "group"."

"Yes you are. You just don't want to admit it. You know we're doing this."

"Ugh. I know."

…

The next day Benny went to eat lunch with his grandma, who looked haggard and worn out.

"Grandma, are you okay?"

"Of course. Just tired. What about you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I just… I had some questions."

"Of course you do dear. Ask away."

"How long… How long have you been on Earth?"

"Too long."

"Grandma."

"Benny. You need to understand something. Eladarin is completely different from Earth, but very much the same. The inhabitants look like Earthlings, yet look different. It's a very … complicated thing to explain. They also age differently. 5 years on this planet could only age them 5 minutes to 5 months, maybe a year. They're all different."

"Soooo… how old were you when you came to Earth?"

"16."

"My age ? ! ?" She just nodded. "So… how long have you been here?"

"Goodness, you're persistent. Okay let me think… I came back in the 1900's… so about 100 years. Give or take a bit."

"But you don't look a day over 70!" he blurted out, making her stare at him for a minute. "Wh-what I mean is-"

"I know. I don't _look_ to be 116. Thank God," she muttered.

"But why have you aged so much? I thought your people _didn't_ age very fast."

"When I came to Earth, I began to change. I became more human than Elaradin-nian. Therefore, I began to age."

"Is that why we can do magic?"

"Yes. But there is also many supernatural people on this planet; Ethan for example. He is full human yet still has his visions. And Sarah, Erica, and Rory are vampires. Doing magic isn't that special."

"Okay… So… why were you sent to Earth?"

"I was one of the Queen's special advisors, as well as her friend. She sent me and a few others to different planets to look for the Protectors. I didn't think I would find them, and I resigned to go back home. I was already beginning to age, and I had been here for years. Then I met your grandpa."

"You fell in love."

"Yes. I loved him so much. I gave up searching. I stopped contacting the Queen, and I gave my life up. I slowly became human. I forgot about the prophecy until last week. I looked in spell book and out fluttered a piece paper with it. And I realized… it was you and your friends."

"You really think it's us?"

"It all fits. A great sorcerer, the fighters-"

"Ethan and Jane aren't sword wielders."

"With the right training, they could be. It'll be like second nature to them. Once we get to the Eladarin-"

"Wait. What do you mean, 'get to Eladarin'?"

"Well we're going to have to go there. Call your friends. It's time."

"Grandma! They can't drop their lives for this!"

"Remember. Time runs differently there. Call them. Ask them to pack some clothes and anything they think they might need, but travel light and make sure the bag is easily portable. No telling how long we'll be there."

…

"_Your majesty."_

"_Evelyn."_

"_I'm bringing them."_

"_Are they ready for this?"_

"_I think so. They'll need some training before they go out into battle though."_

"_Of course. Everyone is ready and willing to help upon their arrival. I'll have people constantly waiting for your return."_

"_Thank you."_

…

Once everyone was at the Weir house, they all seemed to have a million questions for Grandma.

"What's going on?"

"Are we really going to your home planet?"

"What kind of food do they have there?"

"What's the atmosphere like?"

"Do we get TV?"

"EVERYONE!" Grandma called out, making everyone stop talking. "Yes, we're going. All your questions will be answered once we get there. Just trust me on this. Now, everyone get in a circle around me, and make sure you have all your stuff." Everyone nodded and got around the older woman, bags in the hands and on their shoulders. They watched as she pulled a crystal pendant from her pocket and slipped the long chain around her neck. "Everyone ready? It might be better if everyone held hands; smoother travel." As everyone made a connecting circle, Grandma held her hands up. "Eladarin," she whispered, making the crystal glow brighter and brighter until it shown so bright everyone had to close their eyes against its light.

With a bright surge of blinding light, the group was gone.

…

**Well, now that they're heading towards Eladarin, who knows what's gonna happen now.**

**And also, wonder what kind of romances can occur on a new planet... oh the possibilities ;)  
**

**-JustMe133  
**


	4. Eladarin

**Ooh this is gonna be good! … I hope.**

**Anyways, yay new chapter!**

**Updated: 02/10/2013  
**

…

Everyone jolted as they landed harshly on soft ground; the only one who remained standing was Grandma.

"Oh I forgot what it was like to travel like that," Grandma said, taking in a deep breath. "Oh Eladarin, how I missed you," she whispered, looking around her. Once everyone was back on their feet and dusted off, they looked around them.

"Wow," they all seemed to breath out at once, and how couldn't they? Spread out before them were miles and miles of grass, all in different shades of blues and greens, their small tips waving gently in a dull breeze. Grandma smiled at them all.

"Told you it was something else."

And something else it was indeed. The grass was long enough to reach everyone's ankles, and was in different shades of blue and green, even a little yellow thrown in every now and then. The trees that they could see seemed to be dancing to some unknown music and breeze, their limbs moving in a swift, almost choreographed dance. As they stood there admiring the field they landed on, a figure approached them.

"Evelyn?" a voice called out, making the older woman turn and greet the person with a warm smile.

"Lydia!" she exclaimed, hugging the young woman tightly. The woman couldn't be more than 18 or 19. Her hair was a beautiful rich gold that cascaded over her shoulder and her eyes shown like bright blue balls of light, sparkling happily. She was only about 5'6", with a petite body frame and a round face adorned with high cheekbones. She wore a dress that was the perfect combination of pink and cream; cinched at the waist and adorned with flowers and beads, she looked elegantly beautiful.

"What happened to you?" she asked, looking at Evelyn, wonder in her eyes. "You look… different."

"I'm old, I know, but that's what Earth does to us," Evelyn said in good humor, making Lydia break out in a huge smile and let out a laugh that sounded like soft bells.

"Oh my goodness," she said, placing a hand over her mouth in surprise. "Well… hopefully being back home will help with that."

"Hopefully. I want you to meet my grandson," she said, motioning for Benny to move forward. Once he was next to her, she placed an arm around him. "This is Benny, and his friends Ethan, Jane, Sarah, Erica, and Rory." They all waved at her and the young woman curtsied to them all.

"The Protectors… It's wonderful to meet you all at last."

…

As the group made their way up to the castle, Evelyn and Lydia conversed.

"Not much has changed since you left; as you know, it has only been a few years' time here, while Earth has been…" she let her sentence end, waiting for Evelyn to continue for her.

"Too long," is all she said, giving a small chuckle. "It does feel good to be home."

"Do you miss Earth?"

"Of course. But Eladarin is a place I've longed to return to."

"Queen Natasha will be happy to see you again."

"And I, her." They shared a smile and continued on their way, until a beautiful town appeared in front of them, a large castle looming in the background. "It's just like I remember it."

"Everyone is anxiously awaiting your arrival," Lydia said, eyes grazing over the kids. "Are they ready for this?" she whispered to Evelyn, making the older woman smile, but her eyes betrayed her worry.

"I hope so."

…

As they passed through the town, it seemed every single town-member was outside, waiting for them. They all kneeled, bowed, or curtsied to the rag-tag group of teenagers.

"Are we like superstars?" Rory whispered to no one in particular, looking around in wonder.

"Pretty much," Lydia said, smiling at him, "We've been waiting for you all for so long now… It's an honor to us all to be able to graced with your presence." He smiled at her and she actually giggled at him.

"I'm Rory."

"Lydia."

"Stop flirting you two," Grandma scolded gently. "We're almost there." Everyone looked up as the castle loomed before them. "This is where we'll be staying I hope?"

"Of course! Her majesty wouldn't think of putting you anywhere else," Lydia said as she waved her hands, making the doors to the castle open smoothly. Grandma took a deep breath, letting the smell of the castle consume her.

"It's good to be back."

…

The group entered a huge hall, where they were told to wait as their guide quickly departed them, leaving them alone. Grandma turned to look at them.

"How you doing?" she asked, looking at her grandson, who looked apprehensive for a minute before letting out a breath he had been holding.

"It feels … different, being here. Like I … " he stopped and looked at her.

"Belong?" He nodded. "What about the rest of you? Please, tell me how you feel. I want to make sure you're all okay."

"I feel… comforted," Jane said with a smile. "Like this whole place is just a big blanket I could snuggle under. I feel safe."

"I feel dazed. It's a lot to handle all at once." Grandma nodded at them and turned her attention to the vampires.

"I'm hungry," Erica said, looking disgruntled. "I saw a few people outside that I wouldn't mind sinking my-"

"Erica!" Sarah scolded, shaking her head at her friend. "I feel fine. Just kind of … neutral, about everything."

"I feel like I should spend more time with Lydia," Rory said, face taking on a goofy, love-struck smile as he began to float off the ground.

"All your wants and needs will be taken care of shortly," a voice said, causing everyone to turn and look at the newcomer, whose eyes only stayed on grandma.

"Evelyn," the woman said softly, smiling at her. "You're back."

"Natasha." The two women embraced tightly as everyone took in the queen's appearance. About the same height as Grandma, she had long hair that fell down just below her waist; the odd part of this was that her hair was a soft purple color, curving and curling across her shoulders and down her back. Her eyes were a steel gray color, bright blue at the center right before they touched the pupil. Her face was sharp and smooth all together. She wore a dark blue dress with gold accents, and they could see a crown perched on her head daintily.

She was perhaps the most beautiful person any of them had ever seen.

Almost against their will, everyone dropped to their knees in front of her, bowing their heads out of respect. She smiled at them all, and they were once again able to stand.

"Evelyn, welcome home. And everyone else, welcome to Eladarin!"

…

**Well, now they're on a weird planet run by a lady with purple hair… no telling how **_**that's**_** gonna turn out right?**

**Haha.**

**Thanks for reading. See ya next time.**

**Stay classy**

**-JustMe133**


	5. Getting Settled

**Well, I think this may be more of a filler chapter than anything. But should be interesting still :)**

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone!**

******Updated: 2/14/2013**  


…

"You're planet is beautiful," Sarah told the Queen, who smiled warmly.

"Thank you Fighter."

"My name is Sarah."

"Fighter Sarah. Thank you."

"How do you know which Protector we are?" Erica asked, snarky as usual; the Queen just smiled.

"You each have a … attribute, to you that makes it noticeable which one you are, Fighter."

"Erica," she said, looking bored now.

"Fighter Erica," the Queen said with a nod of her head.

"Natasha," Grandma said, making the Queen turn to her, still smiling. "I want you to meet my grandson Benny."

"The Sorcerer," she said, bowing low to Benny before grabbing his hand. "You look so much like your … grandmother," she said, as if the word was hard for her. "I hope you find my home inviting to you and your friends." As she let go of his hand, she turned and saw Ethan, Rory, and Jane looking around. "The Sword-Wielders and Fighter. How are you?"

"Oh, we're okay," Ethan said, turning to face her, Jane and Rory copying him. "I'm Ethan and this is my little sister Jane and our friend Rory."

"Pleasure to meet you all. I'm sure everyone is tired. Would you care to go to your rooms?"

"Actually…" Sarah said, stepping forward, "I'm starving."

"Oh of course! You need food."

"Not just food. Blood. We're vampires," Erica said, sideling up next to Sarah.

"Oh," the Queen said, looking around with a thoughtful look. "Well… we're not exactly _human_, but I think, as long as you promise not to change or kill anyone, that some of our townspeople would love to share with you. Come with me, and we'll get you fed. Fighter Rory, are you hungry?"

"Oh. No. I'm good. I wouldn't mind seeing Lydia again though…" he said with a hopeful smile.

"I'll see what I can do," she said with a laugh, leading Sarah and Erica out of the room, only stopping to glance at the others. "I'll have someone come show you to your rooms shortly," she said, walking out with the girls. "Please wait here."

…

As the Queen escorted the girls out into the hall, Lydia came up to them.

"You wanted me Your Majesty?"

"Yes, please help the Protectors and Evelyn to their rooms, and also, maybe spend some time with Fighter Rory?" A smile and light blush spread of Lydia's face as she curtsied to the Queen.

"Of course Your Majesty."

"Thank you."

…

Everyone mulled around aimlessly for only a few minutes before Lydia walked in. Rory was by her side in an instant.

"Hiiii," he said goofily, grinning at her.

"Hi," she said shyly. "I'm here to show everyone to their rooms. Please, grab your things," she said louder, so everyone could hear her. She stooped and grabbed Erica and Sarah's bags. "I'll drop these off while I'm taking you all to your rooms. Is there anyone who would like to share a room?"

"With you?" Rory asked hopefully, making Lydia laugh.

"No silly. With each other."

"Oh. No thanks then." She nodded and walked off, knowing everyone would follow.

…

Up a long, winding staircase and around a corner, they came to a stop in a long hallway lined with door after door after door.

"Let's see," Lydia mumbled as she walked between all the doors, looking at them repeatedly. "Hmm… Yes… here," she said, stopping in front of one. "This will be…Sarah's," she said, and she said it, Sarah's name appeared on the door. Opening it, she quickly deposited the bag and closed it back. "Now for Erica's…" She said, looking around at all the doors. "Ah-ha!" she exclaimed, stopping at a jet black door. "Erica," she whispered as the name appeared, quickly opening the door, slipping the bag from her fingers and closing the door. "Now," she said, turning to everyone else. "Please walk between the doors and find the one that feels right to you." Everyone looked wary but did as she asked. "One at a time if you wish."

Jane went first, stopping at a light pink door, eyes wide. "This is my room," she said, reaching for the handle as her name appeared on the door. She looked at everyone with a big green before disappearing into the room. "See you all at dinner!" Lydia let out a chuckle and turned to the group.

"Next?" Rory stepped up and looked around at the doors, walking up on end of the hallway and down the other, looking between them over and over. As he came to the end of the hallway, he stopped and stood at the final door.

"This one," he said, opening it as his name appeared, dropping his bag down before looking at Lydia. "Do you think…" he stopped, nervous as he waited.

"Do I think… we could hang out later?" Lydia finished for him, smiling at him. He nodded and smiled at her happily. "Maybe after dinner."

"I'll take it!" he exclaimed, flying into his room and slamming the door behind him. Lydia giggled again and turned to Ethan, who was next.

"You're two Swordy," she said, looking extremely happy. Ethan shook his head and walked up and down the hallway, stopping at a decoratively carved door.

"Ethan," is all he said, making his name carve into the door. "Guess I'll be going," he said, nodding at them and opening the door. "Thank you," he said to Lydia, who smiled, right before going inside.

"Anytime!" she exclaimed as he went in. She turned to Benny. "Sorcerer?" He looked around and stopped at the one next to Ethan's, taking a deep breath.

"This one." His name appeared and he smiled at them before disappearing into the room.

"Evelyn?"

"I already know my room," she said, turning and facing the door across from Rory's at the end of the hallway. "See you later Lydia."

"I'll come get everyone for dinner later."

…

Erica and Sarah stood in a dim hallway, waiting for someone. A women in a yellow sundress appeared, her short jet black hair framing her sapphire blue eyes.

"Fighter Erica and Sarah?" she asked, making the two girls nod. "I'm Valera. Queen Natasha asked me to help you with your hunger problems? What kind of people do you prefer? Male, female, age?"

"Um… any will do," Sarah said, answering for them both. Valera nodded and turned away. "I'll be right back." She hurried away and soon came back with two young men who looked like they could be in their twenties. "Sarah, Erica, I would like you to meet Bowen and Linken," she said as Erica and Sarah gasped at the two men.

"Wow," they whispered. Bowen was tall, almost six feet, with wavy brown hair and light brown eyes. Linken was also tall, with wavy red hair and daring blue eyes. Both men were broad shouldered and muscular, and gorgeous.

"Is everyone on this planet hot?" Erica asked, looking shocked. Valera laughed and smiled.

"Enjoy. Just remember. No killing and no changing." They both nodded and were left alone with the men.

"I'm going to enjoy this."

"They do look yummy."

The two men smiled and waited for the girls that were slowly advancing on them, looking just like the predators they were.

…

**See, just kind of a filler chapter :D**

**But still pretty interesting. Can see some things developing in the future don't we?**

**Stay classy my readers**

**-JustMe133**


	6. Who We Are

**So, I wasn't quite sure where I was going with this chapter, but I think it's good.**

**Enjoy.**

******Updated: 2/22/2013**

…

Everyone had crashed the night before, completely missing dinner; even the vampires had fallen into a trance-like sleep, exhausted from being on a new planet it seemed.

The next morning, the group of teens met in the dining area, eating a quick, but delicious, breakfast before being ushered into separate rooms.

"Wait, why do we need to be separated?" Ethan asked as his friends were forced away from him.

"You all need your own space to practice," Lydia said, escorting him and Jane to a large room. "Especially you two. You're going to be using swords. Don't want to slice anyone do you? Here we are. Well, your trainer will be here shortly. Have fun you two!" Lydia said, practically running out of the room. Ethan and Jane exchanged nervous looks as they waited, only hearing the _chink_ of a lock turning.

"Hello there," someone said, voice thick with an unknown accent. Ethan and Jane looked around for the source of the voice, making them practically spin in circles. Finally they caught sight of a tall man clad in black dress pants and white button-up shirt, an armor like vest covering most of his upper body. He was broad-shouldered, with a square, strong jaw and light purple eyes. His hair was black with multi-colored streaks in it. "Ethan and Jane I assume?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm Jinx," he said, bowing to them both. "I will be helping you train."

"Um… I'm sorry, but I don't know how comfortable I am being trained by someone called Jinx…" Jinx let out a rumbling laugh and smiled at Ethan.

"Don't worry Sword Wielder, it's a misnomer. My family said they knew I would amount to great things, so they named me to confuse and protect. I am the Queen's…secret weapon, as some have put it. Our people tend to stay away from me because of my name, and the Queen uses that to her advantage. Trust me, there's no better instructor for you than me."

…

Benny and his grandma stood in a small room, the walls covered with bookshelves, some containing books, others containing jars of assorted sizes. Benny's grandma let out a sigh and smiled.

"Oh, I haven't been in this room in so long," she whispered, closing her eyes at memories. When she opened them, she saw Benny staring at her closely. "What?"

"You look…different. Almost… younger…" he said, quirking up an eyebrow.

"It must be the lighting," she said with a wave of her hand. Before Benny could respond, a shrill voice called out, resounding around the room.

"Evelyn!" Benny and his grandma turned, seeing a petite woman with short, flared-out bright green hair smiling at her, her eyes jet black. She was dressed in a huge black cloak that made her look tinier than she really was. Her skin was pale; but her cheeks were bright pink and her lips a bright red. She looked odd and like a pixie almost.

"Kitrik!" she said, smiling at the woman, who smiled back happily. "This is my grandson, Benny. Benny, meet only the greatest person to teach magic, besides myself, that can make you the best Sorcerer possible before the war."

"Oh Evelyn," Kitrik said with a shrill laugh, smiling at the older woman. "You embarrass me. I do my best. But she is right," she said, smiling at Benny, her teeth looking pointy in the light. "I am quite powerful, and when I'm done with you, you will be too." Benny felt a little worried as he smiled at her. He could tell this woman was powerful, but she was also terrifying.

…

"Are you The Fighters?" a quiet voice asked, making Rory, Sarah, and Erica turn to look, seeing a small, little girl looking at them, brown-red eyes wide, her blonde curls pulled into pigtails. "My name is Birdie, and I'll be helping you train," she said with a giggle, her pigtails bouncing. Erica let out a laugh, which she quickly covered up. Erica couldn't control herself before breaking out in a loud laugh.

"I'm sorry! But you're just a child! How can you train us to be better fighters?" she asked, laughing loudly still.

"I understand. I am quite small, and child-like, but I am also _unbelievably_ amazing. You won't ever know what came after you," she said, voice falling from a happy trill to a quiet, terrifying voice. Before Erica even knew what happened, she was on her back, and the little girl's foot was braced against her throat. "Told you. Now, let's practice."

…

Ethan wasn't thinking. He was just moving, flowing along with the sword he clutched in his hand. He turned swiftly and soon found Jinx's sword on the ground and the tip of his against the older man's throat.

"Looks like you won't need much training, Sword Master," Jinx said as Ethan stepped away from him before they bowed to each other. "You're up Jane." Jane smiled and grabbed her sword. "Begin."

…

Benny watched as the vial in front of him began to bubble and steam. Kitrik clapped her hands excitedly. "Oh Sorcerer, you are doing well! With enough practice, you'll be doing spells and potions with your eyes closed!" Benny smiled at the pixie-sized woman, who smiled back, her pointy teeth sparkling. "Now, try this…"

...

Sarah raced towards Birdie, planning her attack, but Birdie stepped out of the way. Sarah, seeming to not be able to stop, hit the wall with a hard _thud_. Birdie was shaking her head at her by the time Sarah turned around.

"Once again, here's what you need to do…"

…

"Hmm," Queen Natasha said as her and Evelyn sipped some tea. "How do you think they're doing?"

"Ethan and Jane are doing amazingly well, and Benny is doing fine, as for the others…"

"I know what you mean. They will be the hardest to train."

"Stubborn vampires," they said together, sharing a laugh before clinking their cups together.

"To The Protectors."

"To The Protectors!"

…

**So, I may do a little vampire bashing in this story… Not quite sure yet.**

**Guess we'll see.**

**See ya next time & Stay Classy**

**-JustMe133**


	7. Practice Makes Perfect

**So, there's not really a lot going on in this story yet.**

**Sorry about that.**

**But hey, what can you do? Something's just happen.**

**Updated: 03/03/2013  
**

…

Ethan swung his sword around, meeting his sister's eyes as their swords collided. They both held a look of pure enjoyment in their eyes as they clashed and clanged their swords together, battling against each other. Jane almost knocked his sword from his grip before he tightened his hold and knocked hers from her hand. He pointed his sword at her armor-covered heart.

"I win," he said with a pleased smile. His little sister smiled back, her hands up in surrender as their friends applauded. Jinx clapped the loudest as he came to Ethan and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Good job to you both!" he said, squeezing Ethan's shoulders, smiling at the younger teen. Ethan returned the smile. Jinx wasn't much taller than Ethan was, so it was awkward when he didn't remove his arm as they went to stand against the wall with Jane.

"Benny, you're turn," the Queen says, who was standing off to the side, next to Evelyn, who seems to look even younger than she had the day before.

Nobody comments on this though. All eyes are focused on Benny.

Benny just stares at Jinx and Ethan, how the older teen still hadn't moved his arm.

"Benny?" Kitrik asked, poking his arm. "It's your turn."

"Right! Coming," he said, Kitrik following him as they stand across from each other. "Ready?" he asks the older woman across from him, her smile wide and bright.

"Ready young Sorcerer. Bring it!" He smiled and lifted his hands. Speaking so fast no one can really understand him, he sends spell after spell at Kitrik, who dodged them and sent them back to him. They passed the spells between each other until he finally got one on her, knocking her flat on her back. There's a collective gasp before she jumps up and bows before clapping. "Amazing!" she called out, making everyone else applaud too. Benny looks to see Ethan clapping the hardest, a huge smile on his face. Benny takes a bow as he walks away, Kitrik at his side.

"Alright Fighters. Your turn," the Queen said, watching the three vampires walk stiffly into the open space, Birdie skipping behind them. They all took a stance around the small girl, who just closed her eyes and swayed as she hummed a happy tune.

She still kept her eyes closed and kept on humming as the three vampires raced for her, moving as one. Right before they could reach her, she jumped out of the way and twirled in the air, making them crash into each other, the loud sound hurting everyone's ears.

"I'm sorry you're majesty," Birdie said as she floated back down, landing in front of the Queen. "They are so stubborn; it is hard to teach them." Natasha nodded and patted Birdie on the head.

"It's okay. You will break them my dear Birdie. Please, take them back to the training room and work them until you do," she said in a sickly sweet voice. Birdie curtsied and skipped to the vampires, who were still crumpled on the floor.

"Come my fanged friends. We must practice!" she said, kicking them all in the side as they stood up and followed her out. Queen Natasha watched them go before looking at everyone else.

"That is all for today. Please, everyone go rest and relax." Kitrik let out a happy sounding sigh as she went to stand next to Evelyn, the two of them chatting quietly. Benny looked over at Ethan, who was talking to Jinx.

"Hey E, want to go watch a movie or something?"

"Maybe in a minute B, I'm gonna help Jinx put the swords up," Ethan said, smiling at his friend. Benny gave him a strained smile and walked out of the room with Jane, who was yawning.

Once all the young people were gone, the Queen made a table appear for her, Evelyn, and Kitrik to sit at.

"Hmm, Benjamin seemed distracted," the Queen said, making a teapot and cups appear, along with a plate of pastries.

"Yes, Benny did seem to be distracted by something," Evelyn agreed, sipping her tea.

"It was Jinx," Kitrik said, biting into a pastry with a happy smile. "Well, Jinx and Ethan actually."

"Whatever do you mean?" the Queen asked, sipping her tea and eyeing Kitrik with a confused look. Evelyn just broke out in a laugh.

"Oh my you're right Kit!" she said, still laughing. "Benny wasn't distracted. He was jealous!"

"Jealous of Ethan giving attention to Jinx instead of him," the Queen concluded, now smiling too. "Well, I hate to say this, but I think Benjamin being jealous made him quite marvelous at his spell-casting."

"Agreed," Kitrik and Evelyn mumbled, sipping their tea with smiles.

"No one tell those boys what is going on. Let them figure it out for their selves."

"Agreed."

…

Ethan was smiling as he entered his room, only to find Benny sitting on his bed.

"Hey B, what's up?"

"Do you still want to watch a movie?"

"Sure, but can I shower first? Damn sword weighs a ton, and I think I pulled my shoulder," he said, rubbing said shoulder while smiling at his friend, who gave a strained smile back. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, it's just, we've been so busy practicing, we haven't had much best friend time. I already got ignored on Earth by you chasing Sarah; I'd like to hang out a bit here while we can."

"I don't mean to ignore you, really. I just get busy practicing with Jinx."

"Yeah, I noticed."

"Are you jealous?" Ethan asked, laughing at his friend when he realized this was true.

"No, I just…" Benny trailed off, knowing there was no point in lying to Ethan.

"Wow Benny, you are! You think I'm replacing you with him don't you?"

"…" Benny was silent as he watched his best friend smile.

"Benny, listen to me. You will always, and I mean _always_ be my best friend. No matter who I hang out with or what I do, I couldn't get rid of you, even if I tried." Benny smiled at that. "Now come on, let's watch a movie."

"What about your shower?"

"Eh, I'll shower before dinner," he said with a shrug, sitting next to Benny. "Now come on, before I change my mind."

...

**So, will this Bethan? I don't know. Prolly not.**

**Is it possible? Well, anything's possible if you just believe.**

**Ha.**

**Anyways, they may be **_**some**_** slash in here though. I don't know yet.**

**Guess we'll see next time.**

**Thanks for reading, and remember, stay classy.**

**-JustMe133**


	8. A Strange Mix

**I have decided that this WILL NOT BE BETHAN. I repeat, WILL NOT BE BETHAN.**

**To my anti-Bethan readers of this story, you're welcome.  
[To my Bethan readers, at least we have Once In A Blue Moon, which IS Bethan]**

**But it will have SOME SLASH to it.  
MAYBE.  
Just not Bethan.**

**But, since this ISN'T a ROMANCE story, this might be all you see in a full chapter besides some bits and pieces thrown in every now and then.**

******Updated: 03/09/2013**

…

Only a couple of days had passed for the Protectors, even though it may have seemed longer, for time was different there than on Earth.

None of them knew how long they had actually been on Eladarin, or how long it'd be until they'd ever see home again.

_If_ they ever got home again.

…

Ethan was sitting in his room, doing nothing really, when a hesitant knock sounded on his door. Upon opening it, he saw Jinx giving him a nervous smile.

"Hi Ethan."

"Hey Jinx. What's up?"

"W-ell…" he said, shoving his hands in his pants pockets and rocking on the balls of his feet. "The sun is getting ready to set. I was wondering if, maybe, you'd like to come watch it with me? Up on the roof?" he asked, looking extremely hopeful. "Maybe we can talk about your sword work?"

"Sure. Let me just put my shoes on," he said, walking back into his room to slip them on. Jinx smiled and soon enough, they were off.

…

Benny was practicing his magic when Kitrik came in.

"Oh Benjamin! You are doing so well!" she exclaimed, smiling at him. "But you practice so hard. Don't you ever take a break?"

"With a war coming up, why should I? Besides, I have no one to hang out with, since everyone else is so busy."

"Well then I know! I have some people around your age, in Earth years of course, that you could meet. What do you say?" Benny looked at her and shook his head.

"I should really practice some more."

"What if I bring them to you?" Benny just shrugged. "That wasn't a no!" she said with happy laugh, dashing out of the room, leaving behind nothing but the sound of her shrill laughter trailing after her.

…

Sarah, Erica, and Rory stood in their fighting room, looking at the people in front of them.

"I have gathered my finest fighters, that I have trained myself, to come and hopefully knock some fighting sense into you!" Birdie said, pacing in between the two groups. "Fighters," she said, turning to face the vampires. "You will fight them, BUT! Under no circumstances should you use your fangs on them. Understand?"

"Yes," they said together.

"Good. Now, _my_ warriors. Remember, this is a training exercise. They are stubborn vampires who will not listen to my training. I'm hoping you can do some good where I have not been able to." Her group all bowed to her. "Good. Now Rance, you'll be up against … Erica," she said, pointing a husky man towards the tall blonde vampire. "Chince… Sarah, and that leaves Lit with Rory. Let's begin with Erica and Rance. Begin."

Erica watched as her opponent ran towards her, full speed. Barreling down on her.

She stood her ground.

At the last minute, when he was right on her, she jumped up and avoided him.

He ran into the wall.

"Good job Erica!" Birdie clapped for her. "Finally! Now, let's see how Sarah and Chince do! Go!"

Sarah and her opponent circled each other. Before she knew it, he striked. She dodged it but he came back at her. She twirled and kicked him hard, sending him flying across the room.

"Very good Sarah! Now Rory, Lit, GO!"

Rory headed straight towards his opponent, racing towards him. The other man stood there, looking pleased as he waited to meet him. But at the last moment, Rory changed direction, jumped up and avoided him before he came up behind him and tackled him, making him fall face first onto the hard ground.

"Way to go Rory! A few more lessons and my work here will be done!"

…

Ethan sat on the rooftop of the castle, Jinx to his side.

"How old are you?" he asked, tilting his head a bit to look at the older guy.

"In Earth years? About 18, possibly 19."

"In Eladarin years?"

"Way too old." Ethan nodded, and they were once again silent. "Ethan?"

"Yeah?"

"Does Earth have… people that are attracted to their same… genders?"

"Yeah."

"What do you call it?"

"Being gay, or homosexual; that's the politically correct term."

"Gay," Jinx whispered, watching a multitude of colors spread across the darkening sky. "Do you know any guys like that?"

"No. Or if I do, they haven't told me they are. Why?"

"Just… curious. We don't have a word for people like that here. Everyone is just everyone."

"Must be nice. There's so much hate on Earth."

"Not here. Everyone kinda loves everyone else. Pretty peaceful." They were silent for a moment before Jinx spoke again. "Do you mind if someone that was … gay, liked you?"

"No. I'd actually… I think I'd be flattered. I'm not very desirable back on Earth. The only person I like thinks I'm a nerd."

"Who do you like?"

"Sarah. She's one of the Fighters."

"Right. A girl," Jinx said, sounding kind of sad as he sat up some more.

"Are you okay?"

"Do you think you could ever like a guy?" Jinx asked, avoiding Ethan's question.

"I don't know. I've never given it any thought really. Why?"

"… I always told myself I would never get involved with an Earthling… but I like you Ethan. A lot."

"…Oh… Like, like me like me?"

"Yeah. I would like to be more than just your mentor, if you'd give me the chance." Ethan looked at Jinx in surprise.

"I…I don't know. I mean, I still like Sarah. Plus, with the war coming up…"

"I understand. I just wanted my feelings to be known. Please, I hope you won't look at me any differently than you did before."

"Never."

…

At dinner that night, Ethan found himself between Sarah and Jinx.

Literally.

Sarah was on one side of him, Jinx, the other.

And he wasn't sure how he felt about that.

The fact that Sarah chose to sit next to him made his heart race and palms sweat.

But Jinx kept him feeling calm and at peace.

It was weird.

He tried to ignore the fact that Jinx was extremely close and enjoy his food.

But he was finding that hard to do.

…

**So, a little all over the place, I know.  
And this was just kind of a filler chapter. Sorry if it sucked :/  
**

**Will there be any **_**actual**_** pairings in this story, you may ask.  
The answer is … possibly.**

**After all, there is a **_**war**_** going on… Eventually.**

**So.**

**Thanks for reading.  
Stay Classy.**

**-JustMe133 **


	9. It's Coming

**So, this one is moving along a little slower than my other stories.  
But I guess that's to be expected if you're coming up with your own plot…  
I guess…**

**Anyways, ENJOY!**

******Updated: 03/14/2013**

…

The Queen and Evelyn were having tea one bright morning, when a shiver raced down the Queen's spine.

"Did you feel that?" she asked, glancing at the woman across from her, almost startled to see the woman looking even younger than before. Her once gray hair has now turned to a rich brown, not unlike her grandson's; her eyes shine deep green-hazel as well; her wrinkles were fading, smooth skin taking their place.

"No. What did you feel?"

"A storm is brewing."

"A storm?"

"The storm will be the calm before the war. It is their warning that they are coming for us. I hope your Protectors are ready."

"I hope so too."

"They'll need to keep training until it is time. My- _Our_ world depends on their talents."

"They will be ready."

…

Over the course of the day, dark storm clouds rolled in from every direction, making the once pristine blue sky now a mass of dark blue, gray, and black-purple swirls.

"This isn't a normal storm," Jinx commented as he practiced with Ethan and Jane outside; the sounds of their clanking swords coming to a stop.

"What do you mean?" Ethan asked, coming to stand next to Jinx, tilting his own head up to look at the darkening sky.

"This isn't a _natural_ storm. It's brought on by something much more powerful."

"The war."

"I think so. Quickly! We must get inside before the storm hits. We must ask her Majesty about this." Without thinking, Jinx reached for Ethan's free hand, ready to pull him into the castle. He stops though when he realizes what he's done. Instead of letting go, Ethan tightens his grip. Jinx smiles and grabs Jane with his other hand, leading them back into the safety of the castle.

…

The vampires had been given the day off of training, so Rory went to hang out with Benny, who was lazily practicing his magic.

"That's pretty cool," Rory commented as Benny waved his hand half-heartedly, making two complete suits of armor rise up and take the shape of a person. "Can you make them fight?"

"Sure," Benny said, waving his hand again, watching as the two suits, one with a sword in its hand, the other a mace, began to circle each other before one launched an attack.

"You're getting really good at magic."

"Yeah, I guess," Benny said with a shrug, now making the fighting armors begin to dance with each other, making both boys laugh. "How's the fighting training coming along?"

"Eh, it's coming," Rory said, curling up in his chair. "Hey!" he called out suddenly, dashing to the window. "Benny, come look at this." Benny got up, making the suits of armor crash to the floor; once he was next to Rory, he saw what he saw. The sky was blackened by storm clouds approaching.

"This is bad."

"What do you mean?"

"That's a storm made by magic."

"You mean…"

"The war," they said together, sharing looks of worry.

"This can't be good."

…

Everyone crowded in the waiting room, where the Queen stood in the center. Everyone was talking, worry clear in their mingled voices.

"Everyone please calm down," she said, raising her hands up to them, making the chatter stop instantly. "I know this storm is frightening us all, but it will not cause us harm… I think. I think it is more of a warning. The war is approaching upon us faster than I had thought."

"What do we do?" Evelyn asked, making the Queen frown.

"Only thing we can do is keep practicing. We need to be ready, because when the time comes… we might not have long."

"How right you are Natasha," a sultry voice boomed as a black fox bounded into the room. The Queen saw it and took a step back.

"Tawny," she said to the fox, which seemed to smirk.

"In my foxy flesh," the fox said with a barkish laugh, her tail swishing. "I came to see if my warning got across. Seeing so many people gathered for your little pep talk must mean that it must have."

"I would ask how you got in, but obviously as a fox, you were able to."

"Hmm, how right you are. But sadly, there's nothing you can do about it," she said in a nice, snarky tone. "As long as I'm here, as my fox, you can't do anything. So, tell me, are your precious Protectors here yet?"

"No," the Queen said with a straight face, staring at the fox with loathing in her eyes. "They haven't arrived yet."

"Such a shame. Who's going to protect you when we strike? You'll be left alone, and vulnerable. Your kingdom will fall soon enough, and I will rule all."

"Don't get your hopes up Tawny. My kingdom will prevail." The fox bared its teeth and let out a deep growl. "You and your army won't stand a chance."

"Without your Protectors, you don't have a chance. My army is stronger than anything you could come up with."

"Don't be so cocky fox, it doesn't suit you. Now please, leave my kingdom."

"Fine," the fox said, swishing its tail. "See you soon Natasha. I would wish you good luck, but I don't want to give you any false hope." The fox let out a loud shrill laugh and jumped up, disappearing in a burst of light, leaving nothing but the echoes of its laughter behind. The Queen stood still for a few minutes, waiting for the silence to fall. She held up a hand, making sure no one spoke yet.

"That was Tawny. She's the Queen of the Darkened Kingdom, the one that will fight our kingdom."

"Why did you tell her we weren't here yet?" Benny asked, making the Queen sigh.

"They couldn't know. You are our secret weapons. As long as they think you aren't here yet, they will have false hope. That will be their downfall."

...

**Short chapter, I know.**

**But remember, it's not about quantity as much as it's about **_**quality**_**.**

**Oh yeah, that's deep.**

**Thanks for reading!  
Stay classy!**

**-JustMe133**


	10. The Calm

**So… this story is ending soon… Maybe a couple more chapters.  
In other news… okay I lied, I have no other news -_-**

**Enjoy the story!**

******Updated: 03/22/2013**

…

Ethan, Benny, and Rory all stood outside the castle, watching as the clouds continued to darken, and even spark out lightning every now and then.

"This is gonna be one bad war," Ethan muttered, looking at his friends. "What will we do?"

"We'll protect. That's why we're here."

"We're all gonna die."

The three teen boys shared fear-riddled worried looks as a particularly nasty black-red cloud rolled in their direction.

"Let's get inside."

…

Queen Natasha watched the storm brewing over her kingdom, Evelyn by her side too.

"They'll save us. That's what they were made for."

"But are they ready?"

"When the time comes, they will be."

"I hope so. We need them more than ever now."

…

Sarah looked at Erica, who was busy fighting with Birdie. It looked like Erica was winning, and Sarah was happy for that. They had all finally gotten the style of fighting down that Birdie had been trying to teach them from the beginning.

"You will be ready for the fight. And you will be amazing!" Birdie commented, clapping her hands. Erica smiled smugly and walked away. "Sarah, would you like to try?" Sarah nodded and took off after Erica, beginning to fight with her.

They had to be ready for anything.

…

"Everyone!" the Queen called out during dinner that night, making the voices stop as everyone looked at her. "I know this storm is concerning us all, but don't be! It is just a ploy for us to drop our guard! We must be ready, for they will try anything and everything to throw us off! Please, don't let this bad weather worry you."

As that was said, a loud, shaking boom shook the castle. Everyone began talking at once, worry clear in their mingled voices.

"Everyone! Please!" The Queen called out again. "It's okay! It'll all be okay!"

"I wouldn't count on that!" a voice called out as the fox bounded into the room, looking as pleased as a fox could. "I just came to give you a chance to opt out, my dear Natasha."

"Never. We will fight for our Kingdom."

"Hmm. How about a deal then?" Tawny asked, jumping up onto the table. "You give me The Protectors, and in exchange, I will not attack your kingdom."

"What! They aren't even here! How could you even suggest that!" she cried, making the fox let out a barking laugh.

"How stupid do you think I am? They are here, I can feel their power! They will perish on your side! Do you hear me Protectors? Join my kingdom, and I will give you everything your heart desires. I can make people love you, make people rather spend time with you than anyone else, and even give you back the thing you miss most. I know your desires Protectors. I know what you want and need. Don't let Natasha fool you into thinking you can actually win this war. On her side, you will fall. There is no way you can win with her," the fox said, turning to look at the full table. "I might not know _who_ you are, but I can feel you all. You are here, but you won't survive." She jumped off the table then.

"Tawny, stop your lies. They will never believe you nor join you."

"You don't know that. I can give them everything. I'm so much more _powerful_ than you, and you know it! That is why you are threatened by me. Protectors, if you choose me, you can protect this kingdom like you were destined to. Please remember that. I will give you all until the day of the war to join me. Goodbye _my_ Protectors. See you soon." The fox bounded out of the room, laughing joyfully. The Queen stared in that direction before turning back to the table.

"Please tell me that none of you believed her," the Queen said quietly, sounding defeated and drained of all energy. "Do not let her words deceive you. She will kill you all when she gets the chance, even if you did join her side. But have faith that none of you will. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go lie down for a minute. Goodnight all."

…

Ethan was on the roof of the castle. He knew he shouldn't be, because of the storm, but he found the clouds interesting.

"Ethan?" he looked over to see Sarah smiling at him.

"Hey."

"Hey. You okay?"

"Yeah. Just … worried," he said, looking at the swirling clouds again. "I wish I could send Jane home. She doesn't need to go into a war like this. We're going to die."

"Don't believe that Ethan! Tawny was just screwing with our minds! We were _made_ to protect _this_ kingdom, not the dark one."

"Sarah… don't you wish we could go home? At least say goodbye to our families?"

"Yeah, but I believe we'll make it out of here _alive_. Well, as alive as some of us can get anyways."

"If we're going to die… I want to tell you something."

"Ethan…" Sarah said, feeling uncomfortable. "Is this really the best time?"

"Yes! The war will start in a matter of days! Sarah… I love you!" Sarah sat in shock as she stared at Ethan, who looked at, waiting for some response.

"Ethan… Listen… I think you're cute and all, but I don't think of you like that… I'm sorry. And I don't think you love me. I think you like me, but … well let's be honest, I'm never going to age. Ever. You're going to get older. You need to be with someone who you can see yourself with _forever_. And that's not me. I don't want to be the 17 year old wife to an 80 year old man. Does that make sense?"

"I-I guess," he said, looking sad. "I understand. I just … I wanted you to know."

"I know. I'm sorry Ethan. I wish I could like you back. I do. You would be the sweetest boyfriend ever, but… we could never have a future together. And I would like a future, even if it's a twisted vampire future." She kissed his cheek and patted his hand.

"Can I ask something?"

"Sure."

"Can I kiss you?"

"What?"

"I just want to see something," he said, smiling hopefully at her. She rolled her eyes but leaned close and brushed her lips over his softly and quickly before pulling away. Ethan smiled at her but she shook her head.

"Goodnight Ethan," she said, getting up. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Thanks!"

"No problem!" Ethan smiled for a minute before getting up and heading back into the castle, thinking of something he wanted to do before the war.

…

**So yeah, there's a lot going on like…  
Will they choose to join Tawny to save the Kingdom?  
What does Ethan need to do before the war?  
Will Sarah regret her kiss with Ethan or begin to like him?  
What about Benny? Does he find love?  
Isn't this supposed to NOT be romance?**

**See, lots of questions to be answered… maybe**

**Anyways,**

**See ya'll next time!**

**-JustMe133**


	11. Before The Storm

**So, I know it's been a while [for me anyways]. I got UBER sick, then my family got sick, and things got in the way, blah-blah-blah, etc. etc. etc.**

**But look, I'm back!**

**With an update nonetheless!**

**Yay! ****Updated: 04/06/2013**  


**Enjoy.**

…

As Ethan entered the castle, a loud boom shook the land. Literally. He watched as houses shook and even some windows shattered. Then, the wind picked up, swooshing loudly through the streets. He stood in the entrance to the castle, watching as the small kingdom was slowly destroyed by what seemed like natural disasters.

But he knew better.

There was nothing natural about what was happening.

"Ethan!" he turned to find his sister run into him and wrap her arms around his waist. "What's happening?"

"The war… It's starting," he mumbled as he wrapped a comforting arm around his sister's shoulders. "We need to get inside. NOW!"

He and Jane turned and fled into the depths of the castle, with just enough time to spare, because where they were standing was now covered by an avalanche of sharp, jagged rocks that had been picked up by the wind.

Ethan was sure it was meant for them.

…

Racing into the main waiting area of the castle, Ethan and Jane found Benny and Rory run in from one hall, Sarah and Erica from the other.

"The war..." Ethan panted out, "It's happening. Now."

The group of friends exchanged worried looks before converging into one group and fled towards the Queen's chambers.

No one noticed when someone left the group and hurried outside into the carnage that was breaking the kingdom.

Away from their friends, and into the black mist that held the other kingdom that charged their way.

Someone had joined Tawny after all.

…

As a tremor shook the kingdom, Natasha paced nervously, Evelyn by her side.

"Evelyn… It's happening."

"Yes your Majesty-"

"None of that, please."

"Natasha. It will all be fine. They are ready for this."

"Someone betrayed us. I can feel it."

"You are just worried. No one will betray us."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know these children; I've known Ethan and Jane their whole lives, and know Sarah, Erica, and Rory extremely well. And don't forget, I practically raised Benny since he was six. I know them. No one will betray us."

"I hope you are right Evelyn. I really hope you are."

…

"So, what brought you to me today?"

"I figured, by coming here, I have two options. Either join you, or you'll kill me. Am I right?"

"Hmm… you have more to say. Continue."

"_If_ I join you… Will you spare the others? If I could convince them to come to you as well?"

"A very tempting offer child… but what if you _can't_ convince them? Then what?"

"You'll still have me. I'm extremely powerful."

"Yes, I suppose you are. I can feel it. Your power, your strength… What did they do that made you leave their kingdom? Why did you _abandon_ them?"

"Does that matter?"

"I suppose not. Then welcome, child, to the Dark Kingdom!"

…

The Queen and Evelyn met the frantic group. They both noticed who was missing first, but did not comment on it. It seems that the group had not noticed yet that someone was not in their ranks at that moment.

They wondered when they would notice.

"Everyone!" the Queen called out, making the nervous chatter stop. "The time has come for us to join together and fight the Dark Kingdom! The war is upon us! PLEASE!"

Everyone looked at her, all with matching worried expressions. No one looked too convinced. Ethan jolted when he felt a hand on his shoulder; looking, he saw Jinx smile reassuringly at him.

"We can do this." Ethan nodded at his words.

"I hope so."

"Everyone! I know it's terrifying, to go out there, to _fight_. But you've been practicing for so long now; I know you are all ready for this. Ethan and Jane, you will lead the swordsmen out, along with Jinx. He will remain by your side. Rory, Sarah, and Erica, you will all have your own individual groups of fighters to lead. Evelyn will lead the sorcerers and sorceresses out into the fighting."

"Why not Benny?" Ethan called out frantically, looking around the room for his best friend, who was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Benny!" he screamed, running to the front of the room. "Where is he!"

"I'm sorry Ethan," Natasha whispered, closing her eyes. "He's gone."

"Gone where?"

"He betrayed us. He joined the Dark Kingdom."

"No. NO!" Ethan screamed, falling to his knees. "You're wrong! Benny… Benny wouldn't do that!"

"I'm afraid he has Ethan. There's nothing we can do now," Grandma whispered, wiping away a couple of tears that slipped down her cheeks.

"No," Ethan whispered, his own tears falling. "No…" He felt Jinx wrap his arms around him and pull him to his feet.

"I'm sorry Ethan…" he whispered into Ethan's hair as the slighter boy buried himself into Jinx's chest. Ethan just cried as he let the tears for the loss of his best friend free.

He didn't know how he could fight him.

...

Benny stood next to the Dark Queen, who smiled victoriously at him.

"Oh Benjamin. You made the right choice. You will live. They will fall."

"Unless I can convince them otherwise."

"Yes. If you can convince any one of them to join you, they will live. But if not..."

"I will be the one to kill them."

"Yes, you will. They will die by your hands."

…

**Oh no!  
Benny how could you?!  
Noooooooo!**

**Anyways. I know, it's short. But that happens.  
Next one will be pretty good. **

**Also, this one is coming to its end.  
Probably another chapter or two.**

**See you soon.**

**-JustMe133**


	12. The Time Has Come

**The long awaited war is here.  
And now we see how bad Benny actually turned.**

**Enjoy.**

******Updated: 04/10/2013**

…

"I can't fight him," Ethan murmured to Jinx, who stood next to him; Jane was on his other side. All three of them were in a line, dressed in hard armor and swords at their waists.

"You have to. He turned against us Ethan."

"No. I know Benny. He would never do anything like this. Ever. Not unless he was under some kind of spell. Benny doesn't have an evil bone in his body."

"Apparently you don't know him as well as you thought."

…

Queen Natasha stood on a floating platform, staring at the army that would serve her during the approaching war. She saw the Morgan siblings along with Jinx begin to talk to their portion of the army; armor-clad swords-people of various shapes and sizes; all had been trained in the art of swordsmanship, but none as talented as the children would be.

A little away from that part of the army, she surveyed the fighters in tight, breathable, moveable clothing talk to their own portion of the army, Birdie by their side, watching desperately. They would do well, the Queen was sure.

And then there was the magic section of the army, led by none other than Evelyn. This part made her majesty worry. This group should've been led by Benny, a great and powerful sorcerer. But sadly, he had left them to join Tawny, the Dark Queen. Queen Natasha was devastated by this news, and strongly hoped that her army's leaders were strong enough to not let their feelings of his betrayal get in the way of their fight.

She needed them all at their bests right now.

…

Benny stood next to Tawny, who laughed triumphantly.

"I can feel our winning already! Oh Benjamin, you make your heritage fall once and for all!" she shrieked, laughing again.

"Yes your majesty. We will win."

"Of course we will! And you, oh you sweet child. When you are of age, we shall be wed! Yes, a mighty sorcerer for a husband! We will be twice as powerful as we are now!"

"Of course, my queen." Their army marched forth, Benny and Tawny floating above the impending chaos. "May I ask something?"

"Ask away child!"

"I have been practicing a spell…"

"Ooh, do tell!" Benny shared a smile with Tawny, who eyes gleamed with joy.

"With this spell, we will win."

…

Ethan watched as the approaching army marched their way. His eyes involuntarily searched for Benny's fly-away hair, which would stand up in any kind of situation. Finally, against his will, he saw him.

Right next to the Dark Queen, their arms looped together.

"No," he whispered, making Jinx grab his hand in comfort. But before Ethan could feel bad, he felt anger. His eyes hardened and he looked up at the queen. "Your majesty!" he called out, making her glance at him.

"Yes?"

"Please inform your army that Benny's mine. I will kill him."

"Ethan, are you sure about this?" Jinx whispered to him, making him turn his hollow eyes on him.

"Yes. If anyone is going to take him down, it will be me."

…

"Oh Natasha!" Tawny called out in a sing-song voice, laughing at the Good Queen's attempt at an army. "Are you ready to fall off your high horse and admit that I'm the best out of us both?"

"Never. You will never be better than me Tawny. We will win this war."

"Oh no you won't. Not when I have the Great Sorcerer Benjamin on my side!" she called out, pulling Benny to where everyone could see him. His face was void of all emotion, and he looked bored and pale next to the Dark Queen. "He will be your downfall. Anything to add, Benjamin?"

"Listen to me Protectors. If you join us now, will we spare your lives. You will not be slaughtered on this day, as long as you come. Join me. Ethan, I'm your best friend. Come join me. Erica, you don't have a good bone in your frozen body. Sarah, you can become human again. Rory, you will have anything and everything you ever wanted. And Jane, you can go home. That's all you all want. Join me, and you will be greatly rewarded," Benny said in a deep, tired sounding voice. "We will win, and you all will fall. Join us now, and spare yourselves a painful death. Live another day."

"TRAITOR!" Ethan called out to the emotionless Benny. "How could you do this to us? We're your friends, your family!"

"I'm sorry you feel that way Ethan. I will hate to have to kill you. But obviously your choice is made. Such a shame."

"Well, Tawny, you seem to have some faith in your army. Don't let that fool you into a false sense of optimism. We will be the victors, and you all will fall. Including Benny."

"We will see," Tawny said, her smirk still in place. "NOW IS THE TIME TO ATTACK. SPARE NO ONE! Benjamin, _now._" Benny smiled and lifted his hand as the opposing armies began to fight. He set his eyes on a single section of the Good Kingdom army and mumbled quietly underneath his breath.

"Omnes cadet **[All will fall]**." As soon as the words left his mouth, a stream of light left his fingertips and fell over the group his eyes were settled on.

They all collapsed to the ground.

Dead.

"Benny no!" Ethan cried, not believing his eyes. He watched as his best friend did this repeatedly, until only a handful of the Good Kingdom's army was left, fighting a losing battle. Ethan hurried forward, fighting anyone in his way, until he reached where Benny and Tawny stood. "Come down here and fight like a man! You COWARD!" he called out, making Benny just shake his head.

"Poor Ethan. Blinded by _love_ you can't see what's right in front of you. Maybe I should kill your precious Jinx-y, and then we'll see how powerful _love_ really is."

"No! I will kill you."

"No you won't," Benny said, quickly waving his head and whispering. Ethan felt the light consume him and then he fell to the ground.

Unmoving, eyes frozen open.

Dead.

"NO!" All the remaining soldiers screamed, Jane and Jinx the loudest of them all. Benny smiled sadly and shook his head.

"Oh Ethan, you should've listened."

Tawny smiled at Natasha, who looked on in shock.

"Oh how you thought you would win. See how wrong you were? To doubt my powers?"

"Your powers? Benny there did it all. You corrupted his good heart with evil temptation."

"Shut it you fool!" Tawny screamed, eyes wild. "I will kill you," she said, throwing a hand up to make a ball of lightning and fire appear. "You will fall once and for all!"

She was so focused on making her ball of pure evil bigger that she didn't notice Benny pull out a small dagger and come up behind her.

Quickly, he shoved the knife into her back, straight into her heart.

"Benjamin," she whispered, turning to look at him as the blood drained from her face. "Sentimental fool," she said, pulling the knife from her back and stabbing him straight in the chest. "At least you will fall with your kingdom." Benny fell to his knees and Tawny collapsed, unmoving.

He had killed her.

And now he was dying for his deed. He watched the blood pool around the knife in his chest, spilling forth.

Natasha saw all of this and quickly banished the Dark Army, sending them somewhere where they would never bother anyone ever again. Then, as quickly as she could, she and Evelyn fled to his side.

"Benny, why did you betray us?" his grandma asked, making him gasp as the light dimmed in front of his eyes.

"To… kill her," he said, indicating the dead body by his feet.

"But you killed Ethan, your _best friend_."

"No. Not… dead."

"What do you mean?"

"Sleep…ing."

"Sleeping?"

"Spell… tricked…Tawny."

"Natasha," Evelyn said, eyes wide with fear for her grandson. "Save him. Please."

"Evelyn-"

"No! You can do it! I know you can! Please, save him!"

"It will drain me of all my power. I will become nothing if I save him."

"Then take my power! Please just save my grandson!"

"Are you sure?"

"YES! Please." Natasha nodded and took Evelyn's hand.

"Pro arbitrio alterius vivere **[The power of one for the life of another]**," she said, waving her hand over Benny's slowly dying body. His eyes drifted closed as a bright light shown forth from them. When it dimmed, he was breathing normally and eyes opened, and his grandma was back to her old, grandma-y self.

"Grandma?" Benny asked softly as he sat up. "What happened?"

"I saved you," she said, hugging him closely. "Oh you're okay."

"I'm okay… I need to wake everyone up!" he said, getting up clumsily and running up to the edge to where he could see everyone. Raising his hands up, he whispered quietly and watched as everyone slowly woke up, including Ethan.

"Ethan!" Jinx called out, rushing to him.

"I'm alive? But I thought Benny-"

"He tricked us all. He killed the Dark Queen."

"He did?" Ethan asked, looking at Jinx with a smile. "So we're all okay?"

"We're okay," Benny said, joining his best friend, who hugged him tightly. "You're alive. We're all alive."

"But you're bleeding," Ethan said, making Benny shrug.

"I'm okay."

"EVERYONE!" Natasha called out happily. "WE WON! And it was all thanks to Benny!" Everyone broke out in applause as Benny smiled cheesily at them all. Ethan smiled at Jinx and kissed him softly.

"What was that for?"

"Just because."

"EVERYONE, LET'S CELEBRATE!"

…

**Daaaang this one was loooong O_O  
But it was good wasn't it?**

**And yay, everything worked out [of course it did]  
And we got a dash of slash in there for those slash-fans reading this : )**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-JustMe133**


	13. Time To Go Home

**It's a new chapter!  
And possibly the last! Goodness!**

**Updated (and possibly ended): ****4/20/2013**  


The Queen sat at the head of the table, a smile on her face as everyone looked at her, waiting for her to speak. With a soft smile, she began.

"This was a tough war we fought. But thanks to Benny's braveness, we prevailed! If it was not for him, we would most likely not be here right now. So it is with a happy heart that I propose a toast to Benny," she said, raising her glass. "Thank you." Benny watched as everyone raised their glasses to him, looking at him with pleased smiles on their faces. He smiled and blushed a bit, looking down in embarrassment. "Benny, would you like to say anything?"

"Um… there is something I would like to say actually," he said nervously, looking at his hands, which were fisted in his lap. "At first… I _had_ abandoned the Kingdom. I wasn't going to come back. But when I got to the Dark Queen, I realized what I had done. So, instead of getting myself killed, I thought fast and remembered the sleeping spell. It was… it was all I could think of."

"But you still did the right thing. You saved us all."

"But at what price? She already poisoned my heart. It is darkened. I can _feel _it."

"Dude," Rory said from his left. "I'm a freakin' _demon._ But I still try to do good things. You just have to live with it," he said, setting his hand on Benny's knee. "No matter how much the darkness tempts you, you can fight it. I'll help you if you want…" he said, voice trailing off as Benny looked at him.

"Thanks Ror. That means a lot to me." They just smiled at each

"Well then," the Queen said, clapping her hands. "How about we finish our celebration meal?"

...

Once everyone was happily sedated with mounds of delicious food, Grandma cleared her throat.

"Everyone?" They all looked at the older woman, who smiled at them, looking extremely tired. "Now that the war _is_ over, it is now time for us all to return home."

"You mean… leave Eladarin?" Ethan asked, looking at Jinx then back to Grandma.

"Yes Ethan. I suppose, if you really _wanted_ to stay… I could erase your parents and the town's memories of you… As if you never existed." Benny gave Ethan a dark stare as his grandma said this; Ethan just looked terrified.

"No. Don't… don't do that. I'll come home," he said softly, looking away from everyone and just staring at the floor. Grandma nodded and looked at everyone else.

"I kinda… wanna stay," Erica said with a guilty smile. "I mean, a place where the people barely age? It's a vampire's paradise."

"I agree. I kind of wanted to stay as well," Sarah said nervously. Grandma smiled sadly and nodded.

"If you wish, you could stay. You are only seniors in high school, I'm sure it would not surprise anyone that you two took off right before graduation. Many students do that."

"So we can stay? Are you sure?"

"What about your families? What should I tell them?" Erica scoffed.

"Oh please, my parents aren't home half the time. They would never notice me missing."

"And ever since I got changed, my parents kind of ignore me. Like I'm not even there… I doubt they'd care if I suddenly disappeared," Sarah said in an embarrassed tone of voice.

"Well… if you both would like to stay, you are most welcome to," the Queen said with a pleased smile. "And if the rest of you should leave, please remember you are welcome to visit any time you wish."

"Thank you Natasha. Now, if you would all wish to think about it, I may go rest. We may decide tomorrow when we will return home. Goodnight all," Grandma said, getting up and leaving the dining area, Jane following her to go to sleep as well. Ethan looked at Jinx and frowned.

"Do you want to go for a walk with me?" Jinx asked him, making Ethan nod. The two of them left the dining room, making Benny frown.

"I think I'm gonna go wander aimlessly," he muttered, getting up.

"Want some company?" he looked at Rory, who smiled at him.

"Sure. Come on."

…

***Ethan and Jinx***

"You need to go home," Jinx said, looking up at the sky as he heard Ethan sigh next to him.

"But what if I don't want?"

"You _need_ to."

"But what about-"

"No. Don't even say it. Okay?"

"But we just-"

"Ethan," Jinx said as he turned to face him. "I know how you feel. More than anything, I wish you could stay. But you belong on Earth, with your family and friends."

"All my friends are here and two of them are staying behind," he muttered before his eyes brightened. "Wait!"

"What?"

"Come back with me!"

"What? Ethan-"

"No, think about it! You'll fit in fine, and if you decide you _absolutely_ hate Earth, you could come back to Eladarin." Jinx looked at Ethan, who looked extremely hopeful.

"I don't know Ethan… what if I don't fit in on Earth?"

"Do you forget who I'm friends with? We're far from fitting in." Jinx chuckled and pulled Ethan close to him.

"Well… I _may _come to Earth, on one condition."

"Anything."

"Don't ignore Benny anymore. It kills him inside ya know." Ethan pulled away from Jinx and frowned.

"What? I haven't been…" his voice trailed off as he looked at Jinx, who nodded. "I… I would never… Oh God," Ethan said, sounding surprised. "I didn't…I didn't even notice."

"Well… if I had been ignored by my best friend, that would definitely darken my heart…" Ethan looked at Jinx in shock. "Maybe you should go talk to Benny while I think about going to Earth with you."

"O-Okay…" Ethan said, kissing Jinx's cheek and getting up.

"Good luck with Benny."

…

"You were really brave Benny," Rory said as the two of them sat outside and watched the Kingdom's occupants continue to celebrate.

"I don't feel brave. I feel like a fool. I let my anger at losing my best friend get the best of me, causing me to betray the Kingdom and to lose myself to darkness," Benny said, shaking his head. "What happens when the darkness gets the best of me?"

"It won't," Rory said, looking at Benny with a soft smile. "I'm a soulless, bloodsucking demon of the night. Do I act like it?"

"…No."

"So if I can do it, you can do it," Rory said, sliding a little closer to Benny.

"Thanks Ror," Benny said, smiling at him. "You've been a great friend to me lately."

"Yeah… friend," Rory muttered with a frown.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Rory, do you-"

"Hey Benny," Ethan called out, coming up to them. "Can I… can I talk to you?"

"Uh… sure," Benny said, shooting Rory an apologetic smile. Rory gave him a half-smile back and watched them walk a little bit away. "What's up?" Benny asked Ethan, who looked guilty about something.

"I wanted to apologize."

"What for?" Benny said, surprised when he sounded angry. Ethan seemed surprised as well.

"Well… I didn't realize… I didn't know that I was ignoring you. Things just got kind of skewed here." Benny nodded while Ethan continued. "You're my best friend. I didn't mean to make you… feel as if I didn't care."

"Ethan, just stop." Ethan shut up as he looked at Benny. "I know you didn't mean for this to happen. For us to drift like this. But that happens. I'm not the same Benny that arrived here weeks ago. And you're not the same Ethan. Things like this happen all the time. Just… just go back to Jinx. Okay? We're always going to be friends, but people drift."

"I don't want to "drift" though. You're my best friend. And will always be my best friend." Benny sighed then shook his head.

"We'll always be friends Ethan. Okay? But like I said, I'm not the same Benny anymore. People change. It happens. Maybe… maybe when we get home, things will change back. Who knows right?" Ethan nodded and walked off. Benny watched him before sighing. He turned to see Rory coming up to him.

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay," Benny said, giving him a smile that he happily returned.

"Good. And hey, you got me at least," Rory said as he bumped his shoulder. "We can be tempted by the darkness together."

"Sounds good."

…

The next day, everyone met up with Grandma, who looked at tiredly.

"Well?"

"Sarah and I talked it over and … we would really like to stay here, on Eladarin," Erica said, making Grandma nod.

"Okay. That's fine."

"I'm ready to go home," Jane said with a yawn. "I wanna see mom and dad again." Grandma smiled and hugged Jane.

"Soon enough. Boys?"

"I'm ready when you are Grandma," Benny said as Rory nodded next to him.

"Same here. I want some good squirrels." Grandma chuckled at him as her eyes flashed to Ethan.

"Ethan?"

"Well… I would like to come home… but…"

"I'd like to come with him," Jinx said, coming up next to Ethan and placing a hand on his back. "If that is alright with you, Evelyn."

"I was thinking that maybe Jinx could pose as an exchange student and stay with you and … Benny," Ethan said, eyes falling to his friend, who looked annoyed.

"I suppose that would work…" Grandma said, looking at Benny. "Is that okay with you Benny?"

"Whatever."

"Well then, I guess it's time to go home."

…

The group stood outside the castle, the Queen with them, as well as Sarah and Erica.

"Is everyone ready?" she asked the group, who looked around nervously. They all nodded and made a circle. "Now, before you all leave, I have something for each of you," she said, waving her hand, making pendants appear everyone's next. "These are transporters. If you ever feel the need to come back, just use these, and they'll send you back as quickly as a snap of your fingers. All you have to do is think about returning to Eladarin and touch the pendant."

"Thank you Natasha," Evelyn said, hugging her. "I will miss you."

"Hmm, maybe I'll come visit you next time," she said, hugging back.

"I would like that."

"We'll come visit sometime," Sarah said as she hugged everyone bye. Erica waved at them. "Won't we?"

"Probably. Maybe. I don't know," she muttered, shaking her hair over her shoulder.

"We will."

"Everyone ready now?"

"Ready," everyone said as the group got back into the circle.

"Well then, goodbye my Protectors, Evelyn, and Jinx. Thank you all for your help. Please come back and visit anytime you wish," the Queen said, raising her hands. With a quick motion, they were gone.

…

Benny almost fell to the ground when Rory caught him, making them both land smoothly.

"Thanks."

"Anytime," Rory said, watching as Jane and Grandma landed smoothly while Ethan fell on his face, Jinx next to him.

"Are we home?"

"I think we're home."

…

**So, little hints of slash for you slash-lovers out there.  
And, yes, I'm pretty sure this is over. I'm putting it as complete.**

**If there's anything you'd like to see, like an epilogue or a bonus chapter, comment in the Reviews or shoot me a PM, and I'll see what I can do.**

**Thanks for reading, and thanks for all the amazing reviews.**

**Sending love to all my readers.  
-JustMe133**


End file.
